unitedwestandfandomcom-20200215-history
Army of the Light
The Army of the Light is a massive army of multiple races that have taken up the call to defeat the Burning Legion. They are composed of specifically races that exist on Azeroth, including most of the dominant races of the Alliance and Horde, as well as several other forces that have joined out of desire to fight the Legion or for simple survival. The Army of the Light is composed of Seven Fleets that travel between worlds and remove any Legion presence that is on its surface. Currently over a hundred worlds have been saved through the efforts of the Army of the Light in the last ten years. History The History of the Army of the Light dates back over twenty five thousand years. Before the exodus of the Draenei from Argus, and their rescue at the hands of the Naaru, the Army of the Light was a prophesied army of warriors that would rise up and face the Legion. Leading to a massive battle that would ultimately decide the fate of the cosmos. The Naaru are said to have received a vision of this army forming and that the Draenei would be an instrumental part in this war. But it was also seen that Human, Orcs, Trolls, Tauren, Dwarves, Gnomes, Elves and many other races would also fight in this army. For nearly Twenty Five Thousand years the Draenei with the Naaru traveled the cosmos looking and waiting for this prophesied army to appear. It was when they came to Azeroth that they beleived the army of the Light would form there. For Azeroth had weathered Two Previous assaults before their arrival and a third shortly after their landing. Their leader Prophet Valen believed that the Army of the Light would be formed from every able race to fight the Legion and vowed to be ready when the day came that they would wage war against the Legion. In time the battle began, when the Legion invaded Azeroth and were repelled for a fourth and final time the races of Azeroth united under a single force to drive them back completely. Together these forces formed into the Army of the Light and marched across the cosmos in newly constructed Dimensional Ships. The Fleet was originally one single force, as time went they would invade and destroy Legion controlled worlds and rescue those under duress. Saving countless in their battles. But in turn they learned that doing so condemned other worlds that they could not reach. After much deliberation the commanding forces of the Fleet decided to divide their forces evenly in order to combat these new enemies. Mission The Army of the Lights main goal is single minded, although there are many other objectives that they wish to complete along their path. * Defeat of the Burning Legion - The Main goal of the Army of the Light is to fight their enemy the Burning Legion, for they are mortal enemies that will see each other dead. * Protection of every world assaulted by the Legion - The only way to protect the cosmos from the Legion is to protect every world that contains sentient life, and by pushing the Legion back they are deprived of resources and food. * Reclamation of lost Titan and Naaru technology - Any Titan or Naaru technology or knowledge found the Fleet will protect and take, they cannot risk the Legion or any other force taking the technology and being it to their will. * Gathering of Allies in the Final Battle - Due to their mission the Army of the Light is forces to try and find allies, they will often take in stray forces and survivors from Legion assaults. Although most of these are the last of their kind and are simple allows to live a comfortable existence. * Death of Kil'jaeden - The Army of the Light has a single target, Kil'jaeden the Deceiver is their main target, his death would ensure the victory of the Army of the Light over the Legion and their complete disintegration. General Operations The Army of the Light is composed of seven fleets, each fleet has a different specific purpose. The First Fleet is meant to be the spear tip of the Army of the Light, they are to engage the forefront of the Legion's forces and anything that is left behind is mopped up by the remaining six fleets. The First Fleet is composed of twenty five ships and close to one hundred thousand veteran soldiers and warriors. They will engage the heart of a Legion control region of space and remove their presence and prevent them from receiving reinforcements from a nearby region, this will cut off the Legion and allow their forces to be trapped. From here the First Fleet engages and removes any remaining threats before moving onto the next region while the Second to Seventh Fleets engage and remove any remaining forces. The Second Fleet is in full command when the First Fleet departs for the next region to clear out the Legion presence. In command the Second Fleet is meant to analyses the situation of every planet in the cluster and prevent the Legion from regaining contact with nearby regions. They set up campaigns that will lead the fleets from world to world to remove the legion presence upon it. As there are anywhere from a dozen to a hundred worlds existing within a cluster it is paramount that they move quickly and effectively in order to remove the Legion presence before the worlds fall or they gather reinforcements from the Nether. The Third, Fourth, Fifth and Sixth Fleets engage different worlds in specific areas. Their fleets move from world to world and engage Legion forces, more often than not the Fleet will move as one. But on occasion they will seperate their forces on different planets to help quell two invasions at once or to delay the Legion on one world until they can bring their full force to bear. The Seventh Fleet, is the smallest and less force driven fleet in the Army of the Light. Because of their small numbers and limited resources the Seventh doesn't engage in open warfare with the Legion. Instead they aid other Fleets with engagements, mainly because most of their Seventh Fleets forces are composed of Elite soldiers. While they are not as powerful they still possess an equal amount of warrior and soldiers that make them a powerful task force against the Legion. Organization The Army of the Light is led solely by the Champion of the Light, the Supreme Commander of the First Fleet and leader of all forces composed inside the Fleet. He lead all major operations across the nether against the legion. He is aided by his Command Council, a group of generals and warlords that aid him in leading the major forces of the Army of the Light. Despite being the Leader of the Army of the Light the army itself is broken down in seven fleets. Each Fleet contains a single Supreme Commander that leads their entire force, under them are Commanders that lead specific group in their respective forces. For example a Commander, is only an honorary title, instead they hold specific ranks based on the number of soldiers, for example most Alliance commanders are Marshals and Horde commanders are Warlords. While other groups, which contain most of the unique forces, such as Death Knights, Druids, Shamans, Monk. Are each led by a different command force. In turn each of these commanders has his own military staff. Each major force has a role in the Fleet. Most soldiers and grunts are part of the main military force such as the Horde and Alliance, that make up the Battalions for the Fleets. While others are divided into special warfare groups that fulfill specific roles within the fleet. For example all Paladins are requires to serve in the Argent Crusade to ensure that all Paladins and Priests are deployed evenly or as needed to specific fields of engagement. This applies to Death Knights, Monks, Druids, Shamans, Warlocks, Mages, Assassins, Marksman and other specially aligned groups. This allows the fleet to send these units into specific and needed engagements where they can do the most damage to the legion. Numbers The exact number of soldiers for each fleet is not known. But the exact number of people present in the Seventh Fleet is currently Thirteen Thousand soldiers, and one hundred and twenty thousand civilians. While the other fleets are said to be three to four times as large in comparison to soldiers and twice as large when comparing number of ships. While the Second fleet and First fleet are said to be much larger in comparison to the others, and each other.